the Weirdsiders part 7
by StephBender0791
Summary: There's just something not right in the Curtis house.... read and find out what it is! the 7th installment of the Weirdsiders! READ,REVIEW AND ENJOY!


The Outsiders part 7

Soda: I AM THE LIZARD KING!!! I CAN DO ANYTHING!!!!!

Steve: Soda… are you having another one of your outbursts again???

Soda: This is the best part of the trip, this is the trip, the best part I really like…

Steve: Soda are you ok???

Soda: I AM JIM MORRISON!!!!!! runs out the front door

Steve: ok…. I don't even wanna know….

_Ponyboy walks into the room and stands next to Steve._

Ponyboy: Soda had another one of his outbursts didn't he??

Steve: yeah …. Aleast it wasn't like last time when it took us three hours to convince him that he wasn't Harry Potter!

Ponyboy: oh yeah… I remember he kept going " NO NO WHERE IS MY MAGICAL WAND?!! AND MY WIZARD ROBES!?!" he thought Two-Bit stole them….

Steve: Damn it that was funny!! Speaking of Two-Bit … where is he???

Ponyboy: I dunno I haven't seen him all da…

_Two-Bit flies threw the door ._

Two-Bit: HELLO EVERYONE!!!

Ponyboy: Two-Bit why are you dressed like that??...

Two-Bit: like what??

Ponyboy: like that!!!

_Two-Bit is __dressed up in a giant Mickey Mouse costume _

Two-Bit: Will because …..Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me?!

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!!

Steve: oh God !! not you too!

Two-Bit: M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!!

Ponyboy: Urgh!! Don't even tell me you have a Minnie Mouse!!

_Maybe Pony shouldn't have said anything... Two-Bit ran outside and reappeared with Dallas Wearing a Giant Minnie Mouse costume . Two-Bit was Dragging him__ in by the hand._

Steve: DALLY??!!

Dallas: you tell anyone about this and I kill you.

Ponyboy: So.. how much did he pay you to wear that outfit??

Dallas: Shut up.

Steve: so he didn't pay you??? You did it for free?!!!

Dallas: I said SHUT UP!!!

Two-Bit: Dallas come on!! We have to sing the theme!!!

Dallas: NO!

Two-Bit: YES!! DO AS I SAY MINNIE!!

Dallas: fine… mumbles stupid bastard….

Two-Bit: Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! There You're as welcome as can be!!  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!

Dallas: still mumbling Mickey Mouse…..

Two- Bit : GOOD!

_Runs out of the Curtis House with "Minnie."_

Ponyboy: What….The….Hell….

Steve: this day is just getting weirder and weirder…

_Darry appears out of no where…_

Darry: what are you talking about??

_Is dressed like Johnny Castle from Dirty Dancing_

Steve: not you too Darry…..

Darry: It's Johnny… Johnny Castle. And No One Puts Baby in The Corner!!

Pony: Hey why are the lights going dim?? And what happened to all are stuff ??!!

_Darry stands in the middle of the living room and a spot light goes on him. And music starts to play…Darry breaks out in song.._

DarryShe's like the wind through my tree She rides the night next to me She leads me through moonlight Only to burn me with the sun She's taken my heart But she doesn't know what she's done!!! SHE'S LIKE THE WIND!!!!

_Starts to dance around the living room grabbing Steve and making him dance with him. _

Steve: Darry what the Hell are you doing to me?!!

Darry: Steve… we're Dirty Dancing!!! Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you!!!!

Steve: GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!

Darry: Fine.. be that way.. I'll dance somewhere else… _Dances away_

Ponyboy: HOLY SHIT!!! EVERYONE IS FREAKIN CRAZY!!!

_Johnny pops up behind Ponyboy scaring the shit out of him._

Johnny: I am Walrus…

Pony: AHHH!!!! JOHNNY!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM???!!!

Johnny: the same place everyone in this story came from…. " No where"

Johnny: GOO GOO G'JOOB!!

Pony: right… I'm going to go now…. Steve I'll see you later I can't stand it here anymore I need some air…

Steve: okay man see you later…

_Ponyboy walked out of his house to get some air when a weird car pulled up to him.. Socs?? Nope…. Someone else…_

Teenager: Hey can you tell how to get _Back To The Future_???

Pony: AHHHHH!!!! _Runs away screaming._

Teenager: what did I say??... HEY IS THAT MICKEY MOUSE?!!! I LOVE YOU MICKEY!!!!!

END.


End file.
